


Not The Same Without Remus

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Meditation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: 5.30 am, full moon, the night James and Peter did their Animagus meditation. POV Sirius





	Not The Same Without Remus

“So, what did you see, James?”

It was five thirty am on the full moon night in September, and Remus was at the Shrieking Shack. They had decided James and Peter would do the Animagus meditation early in the morning, as nobody of them ever managed to sleep when Remus was alone out there. Sirius had gone ahead with his meditation and done it over the summer, while his parents and Regulus had left him at home with the elves, due to a prank he might have pulled just for that purpose. He knew, he could never in his life be calm when Remus was out there alone. Remus with his hazel eyes, his beautiful voice that was so awesome at making sarcastic comments about each and everything, his hands that just learned it was okay to touch Sirius’s shoulders at any time, and his amazing cleverness. Today the dorm seemed four degrees colder without Remus.

Sirius tried his best to act normal, but he didn’t feel the camaraderie of the shared dorm the same way without Remus.

James stood up, paraded across the room, looked at his reflection in the mirror, turned to the other two boys and said “My Animagus form is a stag. Evans will fawn over me.”

“I thought I’m the one who is supposed to bark. The idea of Evans fawning over someone is mad.” Sirius replied, but bantering with James was not the same without Remus smiling at every witty reply.

“You said you’ll look like the Grim, you won’t bark but growl.”

“And you’ll eat the leaves off the small trees, we’re a crazy pack. I wonder what Pete will be. Anyway, how does he manage to stay in meditation?”

“I cast a Silencio at his bed because I know you can’t stop fidgeting when Remus is at the Shack.” James replied.

The curtains of Peter’s bed moved, and after a short time he peeked through between them.

“So, you haven’t slept there, Pete? Know your Animagus form? “ James inquired.

“A… A rat.” Pete looked down.

“Is that why you like to nick the remaining sausage casserole from the kitchen after dinner?” Sirius teased his friend, although again it didn’t feel the same as when Remus was around. “Anyway, we need a small animal in our group. You can stop the Whomping Willow for us without danger.”

Sirius did everything the same as when Remus was around, but it didn’t feel the same. As the time to go to the hospital wing to see Remus came, he felt something beside his worry, every step towards it was also a step towards feeling more complete. For the first time, he noticed that what Remus meant to him was different from what James meant to him.


End file.
